Musical Outsiders
by peanutbuttertwix
Summary: The Glee Club had always been for the Outsiders of McKinley High. Even when they had won. The following year, the slushies hadn't stopped. Neither had the bullying. All the students doubted it would. Could this year be any different? What with Finn Hudson in command of the ND would they even make it to National's? SYOC - Closed.
1. Chapter 1

"Chloe Monica Grayson! You're going to be late!" my mother shouted outside my bedroom door.

"Yeah, and it's the first day of school," added my twin brother, Aarick chimed in sarcastically on the opposite side of the door. Of course lets not throw in the fact that today was also the week anniversary that he had moved from New Hampshire to Lima, Ohio, and had no clue who anyone had been. Finally I was up and ready to go, as I showed pride with my t-shirt of the Rolling Stones, my Vans skateboarding shoes, wind pants – in which I was sure weren't cool anymore, but I was still wearing them. Also for some reason, my dork glasses.

"What is this, second grade?" Aarick asks judging my style, and I glare darts at him.

"Yeah, second graders would totally walk around wearing a Stones t-shirt," I answer him back, as I grab a pop-tart from the cupboard, and place my iPod ear buds around my neck to listen to on the bus, if we hadn't already missed it, and we would have to walk that mile and a half to school.

"Well it is 2013, so you'd never know," my brother finally states, as he decides to rush me, and finally heads towards the bus stop.

"CG, where you headed. I'm taking the wheels," he announces, as he shows the extra set of keys, and plops in the car.

* * *

"Chloe Grayson," I tell the lady sitting at the desk in the office. "I need to pick up my class roster," I add with a smile, as I push my strand of dark brown hair back behind my ears.

"Oh yes, Grayson, Chloe," the lady mentions, as though she had just realized I was there, and finally gets up and then heads to get my roster from the printer.

"There you go Ms. Grayson." the lady tells me, as I receive my roster from her and turn to head to look for my first class, and accidentally run into a forever looking aged lady wearing a red track suit, and not looking happy that I had run into her.

"Watch where you're going pretzel stick!" she warns me, as she continues to walk by, as though it was normal. Pretzel stick? I had a feeling I had earned a new name, as I place my iPod ear buds in my ear, and place the song on "_the Hanging Tree"_ by Sam Cushion, and head for Science class. This would be an interesting year.

* * *

So here are a few things I am looking for: **PM ONLY PLEASE**.

a couple of OC's who are related the alum McKinley students. This can include Finn. A couple of gay students, that closeted gay, the student who sings in secret. A bookworm. Basically someone who is different that what the student body won't expect. For example, Aarick, is a skateboarder who has cancer, but doesn't let that stop him. He's also a boy who is into theater. Chloe, is the opposite, she would rather listen to her iPod, and pretend to pay attention in class, but is really smart, and ends up signing up for Glee when she sees a crush (possible SYOC) sign up. No one is perfect, but don't make the character seem like they are Superman/Superwoman or something else. I'm not a big fan of a bazillion tattoo's, but it's your character, so it's up to you on how they look. Any character not chosen for ND will either be a Cheerio (please send those, maybe one or two boys) or recurring. Thank you :)

Name: (Middle name is optional)

Nicknames :

Sue Nicknames:

Age:

Grade:

Sex:

Sexuality:

Appearance:

Celebrity lookalike: (pref. someone around the characters age)

Family:

Personalty:

Likes:

Dislikes:

How do they discover / join Glee Club: (you can use the sign up sheet as an answer / optional but prefered):

Audition Song:

Other Songs:

two or three possible plot lines:

Anything else:


	2. Cast List

Thank you everyone who submitted. In the end, I ended up with more boys than I did girls, but that was mostly my fault. Anyhow without any further a due, the cast for _Musical Outsiders_. I will with any luck be able to have the first chapter up Monday 7.29.

New Directions

Finn Hudson – Director (Cory Monteith)

Chloe Grayson, 16 / Junior (Bella Thorne)

Aarick Grayson, 16 / Junior (Liam James)

Jessica Evans, 15/Freshman (Hayden Panettiere)

Nazih Abdullah Farid 16/Junior (Avan Jogia)

Dean Miles Brandt, 17/Junior (Logan Lerman)

Eileen Mari Hayakawa 14/Freshman (Marié Digby)

Rory McCormick 17/ Senior (Zac Efron)

Orion Ulysses Matthews, 16/Junior (Christopher Drew)

Matthew Stewart, 15/Freshman (Matt Lanter)

Allison Marie Lynn, 15/Sophomore (Emma Watson)

Ayla Louise Kearon, 15/Freshman (Jessica Szohr)

Re-Occurring

Lucas Aaron Wood 16/ Sophomore (Liam Hemsworth)

Grant Lucas, 16/Junior

Jane Paige, 17/Junior (Marina Diamandis)

Tatiana Michelle Delgado, 16/Sophomore (Selena Gomez)

Autumn Cordero, 16 / Junior (Francia Raisa)

Alexander Griffin, 16/Junior (Roshon Feagan)

Jason Tanner, 17/Senior (Colin Ford)

Jackson Rider, 14 /freshman (Booboo Stewart)


	3. Chapter 1 Jessica, Aarick, Dean

Musical Outsiders

Chapter 1

So I just realized I am writing this in the students POV's. Anyways, I will mention, I have the school play planned out already, and will be bringing "old" members back to be in it. Anyways, on to what you want to read. Also, sorry to make this such a short chapter, but I made Monday (today) my deadline, so I will have some more POV's next chapter. Don't be afraid to let me know how good/bad your character. Feedback would be lovely.

[Jessica Evans]

I stood in front of my locker working at opening the dial, and then getting frustrated because I couldn't get anywhere when I saw her. Rolling Stones t-shirt, and dork glasses, this girl must have been really asking for it because you don't do that at McKinley without getting bullied. I just shrug it off, and head back to working on my lock combination.

"Need help?" I hear someone ask, as the voice beside me jumped me a little, as he places his skateboard in his locker, as it seemed he opened his locker without a problem.

"No, I've got it. Just have the lock that likes to get stuck," I lie to boy, as our eyes meet for a moment. He stood five foot seven, had hazel-green eyes, and wore a backwards sports hat.

"Alright then, I won't offer to help," he tells me.

"Whatever you say Skater Boy," I tell him as I finally open my locker.

"The name is Aarick, but Skater Boy will do," he tells me, as he shuts his locker, and looks at his schedule.

"So why do you have first?" I ask him curiously, as I throw my backpack on, and head towards class as the bell rings.

"World History with Mr. Gibbons," he announces proudly as we walk by the announcements and sign up sheets. "Wait up, I want to check the sign ups and see what there is," he announces happily as he walks by.

"Skater Boy, I would love to get to class before the bell rings, so I'll see you around, I guess," I tell him. One thing I did want to sign up for was the football team. I mean, I've been playing football since I was basically young enough to throw a football, and I was going to prove that. Even with Coach Puckerman, being the coach, and I was going to prove that a girl would be on the team this year. So after school today, I was headed to the football field.

[Aarick Grayson]

I stood in front of the bulletin board, that had everything possible to sign up on. One flier announced to join the theater group after school. Another said soccer tryouts were today, and had the athletic schedule posted beside it. I lifted a flier and noticed someone's name in Japanese calligraphy, and next to it was her name in English. _Mari Hayakawa. _Then realizing I was late, which was probably not good for my first day of school, I gather my backpack and head for World History.

"Mr. Grayson, I hope to see you in class next time, and on time," Mr. Gibbons announces to the class, as I walk in five minutes late.

"I was late. Sorry," I tell him, not bothering to tell him why.

"Maps are available in the student handbook, maybe you should swing by the office after class, and collect one. Until then, take the seat beside Ms. Evans, there on the middle left of the classroom, and open your textbook to page forty seven," he tells me with a look of hurry up and do what I say. Then I realized who Ms. Evans was. Her shoulder length blond hair, and her brown eyes, and her dopey smile.

"Nice to see you again Skater Boy," she teases me with that dopey smile she had earlier. "You figure out my name yet?" she asks.

"Not besides your last name being Evans," I answer her truthfully as I open up my book to our required page.

"It's Jessica, but you can call me Jess, and you better remember it because, you're going to see me on the football team," she tells me as the bell rings, and then she heads for the door, and gets lost in the student crowd in the hallway.

I look at my schedule again quickly so I could see what my next class was. Art department wasn't my best feature, but now I was guessing that Plymouth High had transferred my schedule and they matched it or something. Next I glance at my watch and see that I only have two minutes to walk from here to there. When someone else runs (literally) into me.

"Hey watch it!" her voice commands. She had medium length dark brown wavy and puppy dog brown eyes. She stood five foot three, and was wearing a Cheerio's uniform. Shit. I was going to be late for class again.

"You ran into me, and now thanks to you, I'm going to be late for my second class of the day, so now if you don't mind, I'll be excusing myself to do so," I tell her, not bothering to catch her name. Being late on your first day probably wasn't going to be a good record, but it would be a chance I was about to risk.

[Dean Miles Brandt]

"What do you want Kitty Wilde?" I ask sarcastically to my ex girlfriend. Ok, before anyone gets to jumping the gun, it was before school started, and it was kind of on a bet. We don't get along. We never have. We probably never will.

"Oh Geek Boy, is it possible, you could pretend to not know me? I'm looking for a spot on the top of the Cheerio's this year, and with you around, that just won't do," she tells me, as she opens her locker, and pretends to pretty her face up.

"Of course, because Jake Puckerman may not want to sleep with you that way," I tell her as the comeback came in my head, and I shut my locker, and head towards class. Theater.

Then I see a few new comers come in, and take there seats in the auditorium. One of them being an Arabic student. He has dark brown, almost black hair that is wavy and on the long side of short. He looked as though he stood 5'8" and had a lean figure. When he finally came down to where the stage was he taken the seat beside me.

"I'm Naz," he tells me with a quick smile. I wasn't really sure as to how I felt about him, but I was quickly going to find out.

"Dean," I tell him, as I quickly watch for other students entering. I was also wondering what the play would be, and how many votes it would be to change it.

"Nice to meet you," he tells me with an Arabic accent.

"Thanks," I tell him, as I go back to studying my schedule. When everyone finally gathers in, the last one being a student with a backwards sports hat, and sat down on the isle side behind us.

"Welcome," our teacher/director Mrs. Lawrence announced to us all when she figured we were all in the auditorium.

"I am assuming everyone is here. If not, I wouldn't be surprised, now everyone who is here, I'm surprised. At this time, if your cell phones are on, turn them off. We are in rehearsals, and unless it is an emergency, then the office will page you. Now, getting back to subject, we are here to rehearse, and recruit theater. In two months, we will be teamed up with the Glee Club, as I have asked the director Finn Hudson, and he has agreed," she continues. Finally I couldn't hold back any longer.

"Ms. Lawrence, what is the play this year?" I ask wondering as I raise my hand.

"Mr. Brandt, I would ask of you to wait until I free time for questions," she tells me with a cold voice. "I will announce that when I am ready," she adds.

"Yes, Ma'am," I tell her, as I let her know that I wouldn't do it again.

"For this play, I have asked a few alum to come back, and help out, and they have agreed," she tells us. "This year, the school play will be," she announces, and then the bell rings.

Everyone would have to wait to find out. We enter the lunch ridden hallways of McKinley, all having the same idea. Food. Not wanting to go back to class. Breakups. Makeups. Making out. Stoners in the quad. Lunch time at McKinley.

As I came around the corner, I wasn't really paying attention, I guess, I had been too busy wondering what the play was going to be when I walked right into someone. I had no clue as to who she was. I had never seen her before.

"Sorry," I tell her sort of out of it.

"No worries. I was headed to the cafeteria to grab something to eat anyways," she tells me as her brown eyes meet my dark blue eyes, and I shyly smile.

"Mind if I join you?" I ask wondering, as I push my glasses up.

"Not at all, I haven't met anyone around here though. I'm Chloe," she tells me, as we enter the cafe.

"I'm Dean," I tell her, as we see and wait in line.

"Oh King of the Geeks has a girlfriend!" I heard Kitty shriek happily as she spotted me and come over to where we were in line. I eye the drink she has in her hand suspiciously.

"She's not my girlfriend. I just met her, and what about not talking to me?" I let her know as the line moves.

"Whatever you say Geek!" she tells us, as she spots some of her Cheerio friends, and goes over to join them.

"Sorry about her. I don't know why she pretends to be so psycho," I tell Chloe, as we finally get something to eat.

"It's alright," she tells me with a smile, and pushes some of her curls behind her ear.

"What classes do you have after this?" I ask for conversation with her.

"Art, Biology, World History and then English Lit," she tells me as she takes a sip of her water. "You?" she asks.

"Algebra, Chem, Health, and then Gym," I tell her automatically as I had my schedule memorized quickly. Then the bell rings.


	4. Chapter 2 Alyson, Rory, Ayla

Before I begin, I would like to thank those that have replied/left reviews. Also, during the next chapter, I will be announcing the play. I will also be randomly drawing names as to who gets what part. The extra characters will also possibly be having a part in the play. Also, sorry it took me so long to post chapter 2, my previous laptop decided to crash on me. Also, as the story goes on, a few of the "Re-occurring" characters, will be in the New Directions. Auditions/tryouts is the next chapter, so I will get more POV's in. Ok, on with the chapter. Feedback would be lovely.

* * *

Chapter 2

Aly / Rory / Ayla

[Allison Lynn]

I head towards my locker when I see Jason Tanner, the captain of the track / cross country team, and I decide to head over and say "hi" to him real quick. Ok, I admit it. I had a crush on him since last season of track, and we were one win away from taking the championships, when we lost to Mermont High School. Right when I get the chance though, I see another girl talking to him. She was just a girl, so I was I threatened against her? I could see her giggling with him, and then they walked over to the sign up sheets. I sigh heavily, and walk to my next class.

"Aly wait up!" I hear my friend Grant Lucas shout out, as I head in the direction of the library.

"So much for waiting up. I had to run to catch up with you, and I think I ran into some cheerleaders in doing so," he tells me, as though he were out of breath, but I knew he was faking.

"You did? I hope you didn't break their bone, or something," I tell him semi-sarcastically.

"You joining cross country this season?" he asks as he scans books for his "_required_" reading for his literature class.

"Yes, and the first practice is tonight at two forty five. Want to come and watch?" I ask wonderingly.

"No, I have other plans. The theater, and glee club has this big play-musical, that they are putting together, and I really want to try and get in, even if it's a small part," he tells me shyly.

"You want to come watch before you have to head out to your practice?" he asks me with a quick hopeful smile.

"I can manage that," I tell him, as the bell rings, announcing that we have to head for class.

"Meet me in by the auditorium at two thirty," he tells me, before he goes one way, and I go the other.

* * *

[Rory]

"You alright?" I hear someone ask, as I punch my fist into my locker. No. I wasn't alright, but I wasn't about admit this to some person I didn't know. Her Japanese symbol for Peace really seemed to match something about her. Her black hair that went down to her shoulders made me think of Mulan for some reason.

"Just peachy," I answer her, as I open my locker, and grab the books, I needed for my last class of the day. Then I saw Jessica Evans walk by talking to a new student, I hadn't seen in any of my classes, then again, I hadn't seen this girl until two seconds ago.

"Alright, if you say so, but I'm you're my locker mate, so you better get used to me prying," she tells me with a smile, and then I see a copy of _Rosario+Vampire _and a copy of _the Lord of the Rings_ in her open messenger bag.

"I"m Rory, in case you were wondering," I tell her, as I push aside some of my blond hair that had been in my face.

"That was my next question. Since I now know you're name, I'm Mari," she tells me, as though she had been trying to portray Rouge from _X-Men_.

"Well then, Locker Mate, I say we had better get to our last class of the day," I tell her, as I take another glance at the mirror in my locker, and fix anything on my face that had needed fixing.

"That, we had better," she agrees, and then she's gone. I shut my locker, and head towards Biology where I would be no doubt partnered with art geek, Marley Rose.

"Room 304," I hear a girl announce to another boy in the hallway.

"You new here?" I ask overhearing, and meeting the boys eyes. He looked familiar. I think he hung out with Ryder Lynn at times. Maybe that was where I knew him from.

"Yeah, a freshman," she tells us. Then I saw the boy ditch to go somewhere else.

"I'm headed there for class now," I tell her. To be the honest, I wasn't sure as to why I wanted to help the freshman girl. Maybe it had something to do with me being a senior.

* * *

[Alya Kearon]

I still wondered who this boy was. I didn't trust them. _Usually_. This one seemed different. His Zach Efron looks. Maybe that was it. I doubted it.

"Thanks," I tel him with a quick smile.

"No problem," he tells me. I knew in his head, he was wondering what I story was, as I brush some of my hair out of my face.

"So what's your story? You wear a lot of black makeup, that usually means something," he wonders, as we step inside the classroom, where at least one student is wearing headphones listening to their iPod, and another is texting. A blond curly haired girl is complaining about something.

"You'll get used it to. It'll all calm down when Mr. Hiram walks in wearing his _#TeamGaga_ t-shirt," he tells me, as though he were trying to make a joke, and failed badly at it.

"Nope, it's true. I'm Marley Rose, and this is Rory McCormick," the girl who I guessed was one of friends spoke up, and introduced us finally.

"I'm Alya," I introduce myself, shocked that I didn't stammer, as I had earlier, and didn't really talk much to anyone since that, except for that boy that I talked to in the hallway. For some reason, I had instantly liked Marley.

"You do know about the test tomorrow, right?" Marley asks Rory, as she opens our Biology book to page forty seven.

"But this is only the first day of school," complains Rory, "Aside that I have to work tonight, so I won't be able to study," he adds, just as the bell rings announcing that it was time for class, and as on Que, Mr. Hiram walked in wearing, just as they had told me, a _#TeamGaga_ t-shirt. He stood about six foot even, and was rather thin. He also had a Boston Red Sox snap back on, and then quickly took it off.

"It's either Cleveland Braves, and I still prefer Boston," he tells us, and some of the students laugh. "Alrighty, now if you would open your books to page forty seven, we have our _Brain Quest_ of the day," he announces to us.

"Mr. Hiram, would it be possible, if I scooted to the ladies room?" asks the curly blond girl who was sitting at the front of the class.

"Yes, Ms. Wilde, however, if you don't come back in four minutes and twelves seconds, I will know who you went to go see, and you won't end up cheering at the game on Friday," he announces, and then lets her go. I couldn't see it, but I was sure that she rolled her eyes.

"Kitty Wilde. One girl who gets what she wants, when she wants," Rory whispers to me.

"All of these terms are used in the classification of organisms. The order from largest grouping to smallest grouping is as follows," Mr. Hiram asks, and then points at our table. I raise my hand.

"Yes, Ayla,"

"Domain..."

"Kingdom"

"Phylum/Division (Division is used with plants.)"

"Class"

Then I got stuck for a moment, and then Rory chimed in, as though he was just guessing from memory.

"Order"

"Family"

"Genus"

"Species"

"Variety"

"That is correct, and welcome back, you made it just in time Ms. Wilde," he announced, as he wrote the answers down on the whiteboard for the class to take notes.

"How did you remember that?" asks Marley shocked that her class partner had remembered something.

"I don't know," Rory tells Marley.

Then the bell announced the end of the day, and students from all around littered the hallways. Some headed to practices, try-outs, I wasn't sure as to where I was headed.

"Why don't you guys come watch glee tryouts with me?" asks Marley happily.

"I have to work," Rory mentioned again.

"It takes a minute and a half to audition, and then you can ditch," I chimed in, helping Marley.

Then we saw someone with a Rolling Stones t-shirt walk in like there was no tomorrow. She had Superman headphones on, and seemed to be in her own little world. Then someone else with glasses similar to her walked in behind her.

"Ok, I'm in," Rory tells us, as we walk in together.


	5. Chapter 3 tryouts auditions Part 1

Before I begin, I would like to thank those that have replied/left reviews. Also, during the next chapter, I will be announcing the play. I will also be randomly drawing names as to who gets what part. The extra characters will also possibly be having a part in the play. Also, sorry it took me so long to post chapter 2, my previous laptop decided to crash on me. Also, as the story goes on, a few of the "Re-occurring" characters, will be in the New Directions. Auditions/tryouts is the next chapter, so I will get more POV's in. Ok, on with the chapter. Feedback would be lovely.

* * *

Chapter 2

Aly / Rory / Ayla

[Allison Lynn]

I head towards my locker when I see Jason Tanner, the captain of the track / cross country team, and I decide to head over and say "hi" to him real quick. Ok, I admit it. I had a crush on him since last season of track, and we were one win away from taking the championships, when we lost to Mermont High School. Right when I get the chance though, I see another girl talking to him. She was just a girl, so I was I threatened against her? I could see her giggling with him, and then they walked over to the sign up sheets. I sigh heavily, and walk to my next class.

"Aly wait up!" I hear my friend Grant Lucas shout out, as I head in the direction of the library.

"So much for waiting up. I had to run to catch up with you, and I think I ran into some cheerleaders in doing so," he tells me, as though he were out of breath, but I knew he was faking.

"You did? I hope you didn't break their bone, or something," I tell him semi-sarcastically.

"You joining cross country this season?" he asks as he scans books for his "_required_" reading for his literature class.

"Yes, and the first practice is tonight at two forty five. Want to come and watch?" I ask wonderingly.

"No, I have other plans. The theater, and glee club has this big play-musical, that they are putting together, and I really want to try and get in, even if it's a small part," he tells me shyly.

"You want to come watch before you have to head out to your practice?" he asks me with a quick hopeful smile.

"I can manage that," I tell him, as the bell rings, announcing that we have to head for class.

"Meet me in by the auditorium at two thirty," he tells me, before he goes one way, and I go the other.

* * *

[Rory]

"You alright?" I hear someone ask, as I punch my fist into my locker. No. I wasn't alright, but I wasn't about admit this to some person I didn't know. Her Japanese symbol for Peace really seemed to match something about her. Her black hair that went down to her shoulders made me think of Mulan for some reason.

"Just peachy," I answer her, as I open my locker, and grab the books, I needed for my last class of the day. Then I saw Jessica Evans walk by talking to a new student, I hadn't seen in any of my classes, then again, I hadn't seen this girl until two seconds ago.

"Alright, if you say so, but I'm you're my locker mate, so you better get used to me prying," she tells me with a smile, and then I see a copy of _Rosario+Vampire _and a copy of _the Lord of the Rings_ in her open messenger bag.

"I"m Rory, in case you were wondering," I tell her, as I push aside some of my blond hair that had been in my face.

"That was my next question. Since I now know you're name, I'm Mari," she tells me, as though she had been trying to portray Rouge from _X-Men_.

"Well then, Locker Mate, I say we had better get to our last class of the day," I tell her, as I take another glance at the mirror in my locker, and fix anything on my face that had needed fixing.

"That, we had better," she agrees, and then she's gone. I shut my locker, and head towards Biology where I would be no doubt partnered with art geek, Marley Rose.

"Room 304," I hear a girl announce to another boy in the hallway.

"You new here?" I ask overhearing, and meeting the boys eyes. He looked familiar. I think he hung out with Ryder Lynn at times. Maybe that was where I knew him from.

"Yeah, a freshman," she tells us. Then I saw the boy ditch to go somewhere else.

"I'm headed there for class now," I tell her. To be the honest, I wasn't sure as to why I wanted to help the freshman girl. Maybe it had something to do with me being a senior.

* * *

[Alya Kearon]

I still wondered who this boy was. I didn't trust them. _Usually_. This one seemed different. His Zach Efron looks. Maybe that was it. I doubted it.

"Thanks," I tel him with a quick smile.

"No problem," he tells me. I knew in his head, he was wondering what I story was, as I brush some of my hair out of my face.

"So what's your story? You wear a lot of black makeup, that usually means something," he wonders, as we step inside the classroom, where at least one student is wearing headphones listening to their iPod, and another is texting. A blond curly haired girl is complaining about something.

"You'll get used it to. It'll all calm down when Mr. Hiram walks in wearing his _#TeamGaga_ t-shirt," he tells me, as though he were trying to make a joke, and failed badly at it.

"Nope, it's true. I'm Marley Rose, and this is Rory McCormick," the girl who I guessed was one of friends spoke up, and introduced us finally.

"I'm Alya," I introduce myself, shocked that I didn't stammer, as I had earlier, and didn't really talk much to anyone since that, except for that boy that I talked to in the hallway. For some reason, I had instantly liked Marley.

"You do know about the test tomorrow, right?" Marley asks Rory, as she opens our Biology book to page forty seven.

"But this is only the first day of school," complains Rory, "Aside that I have to work tonight, so I won't be able to study," he adds, just as the bell rings announcing that it was time for class, and as on Que, Mr. Hiram walked in wearing, just as they had told me, a _#TeamGaga_ t-shirt. He stood about six foot even, and was rather thin. He also had a Boston Red Sox snap back on, and then quickly took it off.

"It's either Cleveland Braves, and I still prefer Boston," he tells us, and some of the students laugh. "Alrighty, now if you would open your books to page forty seven, we have our _Brain Quest_ of the day," he announces to us.

"Mr. Hiram, would it be possible, if I scooted to the ladies room?" asks the curly blond girl who was sitting at the front of the class.

"Yes, Ms. Wilde, however, if you don't come back in four minutes and twelves seconds, I will know who you went to go see, and you won't end up cheering at the game on Friday," he announces, and then lets her go. I couldn't see it, but I was sure that she rolled her eyes.

"Kitty Wilde. One girl who gets what she wants, when she wants," Rory whispers to me.

"All of these terms are used in the classification of organisms. The order from largest grouping to smallest grouping is as follows," Mr. Hiram asks, and then points at our table. I raise my hand.

"Yes, Ayla,"

"Domain..."

"Kingdom"

"Phylum/Division (Division is used with plants.)"

"Class"

Then I got stuck for a moment, and then Rory chimed in, as though he was just guessing from memory.

"Order"

"Family"

"Genus"

"Species"

"Variety"

"That is correct, and welcome back, you made it just in time Ms. Wilde," he announced, as he wrote the answers down on the whiteboard for the class to take notes.

"How did you remember that?" asks Marley shocked that her class partner had remembered something.

"I don't know," Rory tells Marley.

Then the bell announced the end of the day, and students from all around littered the hallways. Some headed to practices, try-outs, I wasn't sure as to where I was headed.

"Why don't you guys come watch glee tryouts with me?" asks Marley happily.

"I have to work," Rory mentioned again.

"It takes a minute and a half to audition, and then you can ditch," I chimed in, helping Marley.

Then we saw someone with a Rolling Stones t-shirt walk in like there was no tomorrow. She had Superman headphones on, and seemed to be in her own little world. Then someone else with glasses similar to her walked in behind her.

"Ok, I'm in," Rory tells us, as we walk in together.


	6. Chapter 4The Next Day - Auditions Part 2

Chapter 4

The Next Day / Auditions Part 2

This has nothing to do with this story, but I wanted to throw out that if no one has heard of **Sam Cushion**, I would highly recommend checking him out. He is a one man musical talent, and his music totally helped with this chapter.

Anyway on with the chapter.

Also, still looking for feedback on the play (which is Footloose) and clubs/teams that you would like to see your character in. Also, there are a few characters, who haven't auditioned yet, due to them being in other things. For instance, Grant, went to audition in the previous chapter, but that was for _Footloose_, so he will re-appear when I "**_loop_**" the audition section for that. So ND will start out small kind of like what they did in Season One, so they will have to scout out recruits. After that, the chapters will get longer.

* * *

[Orion Matthews]

"You totally need to go to Homecoming with me," I hear one of the preppy girls who was obviously planning on going with her best friends.

"Why?" her friend asks back, as she rolled her eyes, obviously not wanting to say yes.

"Because man crush is going, and besides, you can vote for king and queen," preppy girl answers back. McKinley. Same school. Different year.

I get my stuff I needed for my next class, and head towards the classroom, as I hum to myself.

"Morning R," I hear the familiar voice of Autumn Cordero, as she catches up to me, wearing her cheerio uniform, and looking excited to be on the team.

"Morning A.C.," I tell her cheerfully, as I run my fingers through my brown hair.

"So you planning on going to homecoming?" she asks me just so she could change the subject.

"Wasn't planning on it. My one man tournament on _Rock Band _has been calling my name for weeks," I tell her, and then sarcastically smile, to let her know I was joking about that part.

"Well good luck with that then," she tells me, as she knew I was joking.

Just then, a couple of football players walked by. One boy, and then a girl. Wait there was a girl on the team this year? What did she do to Puckerman to get on the team?

"Now that is different," I say as she walks out of sight with the boy.

"Are you the last to know that there is a girl on the football team?" Autumn asks semi-sarcastically.

"Apparently," I tell her, as the bell rings, announcing class was beginning.

"Well see you after class," I tell her, as I turn to head inside. Then all of a sudden, a couple of the McKinley bullies, punks, whatever they were labeled as, pulled me back, and slammed me into the lockers, away from the view of the classroom.

"What the hell?" I yell back at them. I wanted to know what I had done to them, because my mind was coming up blank.

"You know what," I hear one of the punks tell me coldly, as he keeps his strength on me, and my back to the locker.

"Sadly, I don't. Please, feel free to update me though," I tell the boy, and the rest of his group.

"Break it up!" I hear a young man's voice, announce from somewhere around us. Then the boy through his strength around me.

"I said that's enough! Mr. Tanner," he reminded the Tanner dude, then he had his full attention. "Now get to class, both of you. Mr. Matthews, I would like to speak to you," he added. He waited until the two boys were out of sight to talk to me.

"You alright?" he asks me with a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, I guess," I tell him truthfully, as I look down at the floor, and get ready to pick up my stuff for class.

"Ms. Thompsan has you reading _the Hunger Games_. You'll really like it," Mr. Hudson mentions, as he spots the book on the floor.

"Yeah. I haven't even read the first chapter yet, and the review of it is due today," I tell him.

"I think I know someone who could help you with that, but before I send you in that direction, there is one thing I would like you to do for me," he tells me.

I deeply sigh and roll my eyes wondering to myself how I could get humor out of this.

"What is it?" I ask wonderingly.

"You and join New Directions. You don't have to, choice is yours really," he tells me.

I didn't know whether to say yes or not, I wanted to do so, but I didn't want to at the same time, then I give in.

"Fine, I'll do it," I tell him, and then sing the opening of _She Is_ by the Fray.

"That was good, and I think you'll do great. By the way, I promised to get you help with that chapter, so lets get to it, before I change my mind. I'll write you a pass, and a note, so you can get the help for the chapter, and Ms. Thompsan will know where you are," Mr. Hudson tells me, as we walk down the hallway towards the learning center.

[Jessica Evans]

By lunchtime everyone knew me as the girl on the football team. The girl who did who knew what with Noah Puckerman to get on the team. Truth is, I'm just a girl who is one thousand percent tomboy. Sure, I was a freshman, and had the guts to do what boys would want to do, but seriously, girls played football now and then.

"Well how did you do it?" I hear someone ask coldly. I recognized her from class. I just couldn't place her name.

"I tried out, easy as that," I tell her honestly, as our eyes meet. She looks me up and down coldly. Her cheerio's uniform proudly showing itself on her body.

"Sure you did, and I'm simply going to pretend to be Queen B," she tells me.

"Autumn, lay off it," I hear a boys voice cut in between us.

"Why, Football girl here, and I were having a talk," Autumn speaks up.

I had no idea who the boy was, but I knew I didn't have any classes with him, and I knew that he wasn't Matt.

"Daniel, don't you have gym class to head to or something?" Autumn asks sarcastically, though it had been obvious that she had a crush on him. Then again with his slim athletic figure and hazel green eyes, who wouldn't.

"Hey Danny, um, do you have that French paper done?" I hear a girl ask from his left. When she came visible, I saw that she had dyed purple hair, and a Queen Industries t-shirt on.

"That would be a negative." he tells her, and they walk away together. Somehow she had also seemed familiar. I just shrug it off, and shut my locker, and head towards my last class of the day leaving Autumn standing beside her locker.

[Dean Brandt]

"Dean, wait up!" I hear Chloe shout out across the hall, as I was headed to the second day of auditions.

"You headed in without me?" she asks, as she catches up. I notice the DC comics t-shirt, newly purple dyed hair, and the once white Chuck Taylor's. Again, around her neck was her Superman headphones.

"Sorry, I thought you would have already auditioned," I tell her honestly.

"No, not yet," she answers me, as she opens the door to the auditorium, and we walk in together.

"So a couple of you did come back," I hear the person who was there yesterday greet.

"Yep, we're back Mr. Hudson, and you totally didn't expect everyone to just up and leave. How many people do you have so far?" Chloe asks wonderingly with a smile.

"Well four, I believe. We'll need more though, and I don't suppose that your Queen Industries magic could work, do you?" Mr. Hudson mentions with a joke.

"It might, because, I was planning on auditioning, and I think Dean was as well," Chloe speaks cheerfully.

"Mr. Hudson, is the play really _Footloose_? Because I could make a killer Willard," I inform Mr. Hudson.

"Of course it is, Dean, and you'd still have to audition, as well as everyone else," he tells me, as the door opens again, and two more students who were going to audition (I think anyways) came and sat down in the front row. One of them had been the foreign looking student, the one that had offended the girls yesterday.

"You may begin Mr. Brandt, when you're ready," Mr. Hudson tells us with a smile, and gives us a thumbs up, and then sits back down where he had been.

I open my mouth to sing the opening bars of _Save Rock and Roll_ by Fallout Boy. I stand frozen at first, and then I see McKenna McGinty, one of the quiet, yet somewhat popular students, who mostly spends her time in the learning center come in and give Mr. Hudson some notes, and then quickly left. Before she left, I had already done my minute and a half audition.

"Thank you, Dean, that was great," he encourages me, and then I thank him, and head to sit down and wait for everyone else to audition.

"Who's next?" Mr. Hudson asks, as everyone sits still. Frozen in their seats,as though they were expecting some magical superhero show up.

"Can I go?" we hear an unexpected voice come from the back of the auditorium. We had no clue as to who he was, or when he showed up, but Mr. Hudson must have thought he was a miracle in the making. As he walked closer, I realized that so far Chloe was the only girl who had auditioned. Wouldn't that be something if she was the only girl?

"Step on up," Mr. Hudson told the brown eyed boy with spiked blond hair, and stood about 5'8. Somehow he had reminded me of Aarick yesterday.

[Alexander Griffin]

I step onto the stage, and I'm not nervous. Hell, why would I be? I tried out for the football team, and anyone who has guts to try out for Noah Puckerman's Titans definitely shouldn't be nervous in front of Mr. Hudson and his group of singing kids. Ok, sure, for a couple of seconds, I compared myself to a Disney kid, and then shrugged it away.

"I'm Alexander Griffin, but I prefer Xander," I tell the watching audience, and kind of smile when I see Chloe, who was in my art class there.

I don't bother to tell them that I am auditioning with a cover of Ross Lynch's _Heartbeat._ I begin to sing anyways. For some reason, I was comfy up here, though, I was comfy on the football field as well. Finally I ended the song a minute and a half later, as the audition time required, and then bowed to the crowd in a thanking gesture, and exit the stage.

"You planning on going anywhere Xander, you can stick around and see what everyone else has to offer?" Mr. Hudson asks.

"Don't you have a sheet or something about call backs?" I ask wonderingly, as I stand in the isle and wait to see if what he says.

"No. Matter of fact, you haven't left, so you know you have talent. Everyone in this room, who hasn't left, or returned, knows that they made it. We're a team, and by the looks, we could use a few more people, so why not stick around, and join the Victor Tour with us?" he informs us. Wow! Had the librarian just make a _Hunger Games_ reference on me.

"Fine, but because of _the Hunger Games_ reference I'm down. I'm from District Two," I tell him with a laugh.

"See you Thursday, two thirty-five," Mr. Hudson tells me, as I exit. Shit. That was when we had our first game. I'd have to explain to Puckerman, as to why I can't make it.

[Nazih Abdullah Farid]

"Mr. Hudson, I know I was supposed to go yesterday, so can I go now?" I ask our instructor. I guess that's what you'd call him.

"You're up. I just need your name though," he tells me, as I walk up, and stand on the stage for what would be my ninety second audition.

"I'm Nazih Farid, buy please call me Naz," I tell everyone in the auditorium. Right as I had said that, a couple of students walked in. They were also there yesterday. Funny how you can go to school with a bunch of people, and not know a single one of them until they show up in the same place as you. Then I wondered if they had signed up via sign up sheet as I had.

I focus back to where I am on the auditorium, and begin to sing the vocals for _Undisclosed Desires_ by Muse.

"Thank you Naz, that was great. You may join and watch the last few auditions that we have for today, or you can do your own thing," Mr. Hudson announced, as he clapped his hands together. Honestly, I had no idea what I had wanted to do, so I decide to head to the computer lab. In my travels, I get slammed into a locker.

"What the hell?" I half scream at the red haired bully. I knew who he was. Everyone knew who he was. Joshua Flynn. Popular. Punk. Bully. Thinks he's King Shit.

"Didn't someone tell you that Arabia is on the other side of the world?" he asks me coldy.

"Wow nice to know you have geography skills. Typical stereotype though considering I was born in America," I tell him, as though I had heard this a billion times a day. I mean come on, I didn't even have an accent, well except for American. Luckily, I was saved when his girlfriend, or well, I should say sleeping buddy of the week walked by.

"Later Aladdin," Joshua announces, and fake waves to me. Yep, another day at McKinley.

[Rory McCormick]

I push my hair aside, as I normally do. I have to look good, especially where I have work tonight. Again.

"I can't stay, you do realize this, don't you?" I ask, as I play with my CBGB t-shirt, as we walk in while someone else is auditioning. Then again, there hadn't been too many students here, as there had been the previous day.

"Fine. Audition, and leave, not that hard," Ayla tells me again. Then I realize that this time Marley wasn't with us, she has gone in the direction of the theater department, probably planning up the scripts, and all that happy go lucky stuff.

The boy on stage had finished up his audition, and left. Then there had only been a few students left.

"The stage is open for anyone who wants to go next. Queen Industries, your brother went yesterday, your boyfriend went, so how about you next?" the guy instructor asked, the only other girl who was there, aside Ayla.

"I'll go," I speak up unexpected, as I walked down near the stage. Realizing that I had the stage, I walked up, and looked down quickly at my Chuck Taylor's, and back at everyone else.

I begin to sing, _Good Life_ by One Republic, and dance around for a bit. Honestly, I had just been joking when I told the two girls that I would audition. Not even anyone at work knew I could sing. I wanted to keep it that way.

"Thank you, Rory," the instructor tells me, as I walk off stage, and collect my bag, and exit towards my car so I could be at work on time. I needed the money, especially on days when I had to watch my younger brother.

I get in my car, and hook up my iPod, and sing some more. Maybe, the singing had gotten to me more than I had thought. Ayla, I was sure, would tell me all about what went down after I left.

[Ayla Kearon]

Rory was broken. Possibly beyond repair. Though, I had guessed not nearly as bad as I was, and I sooo wasn't ready to go there with anyone. I watch everyone else, and I see that the only other girl aside me hadn't seemed like she had gone yet. It seemed she was more into playing on her Kindle, or whatever it was.

"What about you, Ms. Kearon?" I hear Mr. Hudson ask, even though my mind was somewhere else.

"I don't know. Maybe. Sorry. I'm kind of zoned out," I tell Mr. Hudson, without giving anything away.

"Just give it a try," he encourages me, or tries to anyways. I wasn't sure if he had succeeded or not, but then I surrender, and walk up to the stage. I had just realized how everyone had just auditioned a Capella style.

"I'm Ayla," I tell everyone, as I walk on the stage, and look quickly down at my graffitied shoes, and then begin to sing _When She Cries _by Britt Nicole. The song was sad, but almost an un-opened book of my life. I wasn't going to open up though. I sang the song for my time I was allowed to do so, and almost cried on the spot. I push some of my loose hair behind my ears.

"Thank you," I tell everyone who had stayed, and back down to my seat. I pull my copy of our required reading list, and decide to scroll through, and see what I could read, or possibly re-read. Then I changed my mind and put the list back in my bag, and stay for the last person who was left to audition. The girl he called Queen Industries.

[Chloe Grayson]

Queen Industries. I rather liked that name. Then again, my _Smallville_ fan-girl crush on Justin Hartley didn't help much either.

"My annoying twin brother, Aarick, went yesterday, so today, I Chloe Grayson, will audition today," I announce, as though it were some secret. Though, secretly, I did find myself kind of digging that Rory kid.

"Ok, Chloe, we get the idea, so what's the audition piece?" Mr. Hudson asks, as though he were in a hurry for something, at this point, I had doubted that anyone else would show up, so in my head, I had decided to do the boys version of Luke Bryan's _Crash My Party_. I loved the song, and unlike my twin, I had decided not to sing something that was one of our fathers' favorite songs. I was more of the country-pop song.

"I'll be singing the boys version of _Crash My Party_," I announce, and begin to sing the lyrics.

"That was amazing!" I hear someone say. I couldn't figure out who it was though.

"With her I think, we have a shot at National's," I hear Mr. Hudson announce happily.

"So, I take it, be in the music room on Thursday," I ask, as I smile. I knew I was a good singer, but not all of that was the reaction I had been looking for.

"We have seven members, we need twelve to make it to Sectionals or even Nationals. Scout people out for Thursday, if that is even possible. I have been in your shoes, I know it will be tough, but I believe that we can do this," Mr. Hudson tells us.

Yeah, that would be awesome, if I could actually pass a class this year, because right now, music was the least of my worries. Luke Bryan covers or not.


	7. Chapter 5 Stop and Stare

Chapter 5

Stop & Stare

Sorry for Aarick's POV, whereas, I'm not really satisfied with it, looking back at it now, but later on it will make complete sense. Also, after Aarick's first POV I will skip right to Thursday, and somewhere after that, I will bring family into the story. Also, I don't know how many of you are familiar with the band Trapt, but I love the band, that's the reason, as to why I have Dean in his POV knowing who they are when Jason appears. Oh, and before I forget, I am sure I forgot someone here and there, so don't be afraid to tell me.

As always, reviews would be lovely.

* * *

[Arrick]

As I head towards the library, I see a punk kid bullying one of the students who had auditioned. I had no idea who any of the two were. Finally as the an unknown girl walks by, and the punk bully walks away with her, I walk up to him when everything was all said and done.

"Hey, you alright?" I ask him, not sure as to how he would take it.

"I'm used to it," he tells me, as he slides his backpack on his back. I could tell that he didn't really feel like talking about it. I wasn't going to pressure him. I knew where he was coming from.

"Who was that kid anyways?" I ask him, as step closer to the direction of the library.

"Joshua Flynn," he tells me, as he looks back down at the floor. "I'm Naz, by the way," he adds afterwords.

"Yeah, I remember you, you were at the auditions yesterday. I'm Aarick," I tell him with a smile.

"Did you get in?" I ask, as we begin to walk together towards the library. I had to look up something on the computers, and I had no idea what he needed.

"Yeah, Mr. Hudson, said that everyone who auditioned was in, and that our first meeting is Thursday, and to see if we could find any recruits," he tells me.

We step inside the library and see a few kids hanging around with comic books, some hanging up fliers by the printer, from the window we could see Sue yelling at the Cheerio's screwing up her routine, and shot at championships.

It was then, than an idea had popped in my head. An Anti-Bullying Club, I would just need to brainstorm a few other ideas to go along with it. Not only was a teenager, a skateboarder, a teen cancer survivor, I was also a leader, and I was going to use my head for that.

"I'll see you Thursday, and if you need me for anything, even non-violently seek revenge on Joshua, I'll be around to help," I tell Naz, before he turns and goes to where he needed to be. I knew one thing, he would need to step up his game, and soon, if he was that much of an easy target.

[Thursday morning]

[Jess]

"Morning Aarick," I greet, as I see him appear, and I smile a little. He seemed spaced out for some reason though.

"Oh hey Jess," he tells me, as he grabs his books for class, and then shuts his locker quickly. It was official, something had been distracting him, but what. I was about to ask when suddenly Matt had showed up wearing his 37 Titans jersey. He looked ready to play the game tonight.

"You ready for tonight?" he asks, as he tosses me the an invisible football. I just smile. He knew the answer.

"I'll see you later Aarick, that is if you're up for talking," I tell him, as I walk away with Matt.

"Who was that? I don't think I'd seen him before," Matt looks at me, as though he wanted to know.

"That's Aarick Grayson, he started the same day that we did," I tell him happily.

"He's not in any of my classes," he tells me, as he quickly bites his lip, and then we walk into class.

"Well if it isn't Football Girl and Football Boy," I hear Kitty Wilde announce proudly and sarcastically as we walk into class, and look for an empty spot.

"Oh Kitty didn't you hear that I cheated my way onto the team, I mean, you are the one who started that rumor, am I correct?" I let everyone in the class know that she was the one I was sure that was behind it. She probably wasn't, but I wouldn't put it past her to do it.

She had remained quiet for a moment, and then she pretended to pay attention, as Mr. Miller walked in.

"Good morning my Scientific minds," Mr. Miller announces proudly. "Today is exactly two weeks for the Science Fair, and yes, it would be highly recommended to sign up at the end of class, for those who may be interested, I know that there is a few. Other than that, this class is all about fun and exciting experiments," he adds proudly, as he looks around the classroom, as he gets done writing what he had just said on the whiteboard.

Sure, I was thinking about it, but that doesn't mean, I was actually going to sign up for it. I looked over at Matt, and I knew something was brewing up in that brain of his.

Finally the bell announced the end of class, and we walked out together. Some of the next class, had already found their way into the classroom. One of them had been Xander Griffin, who would also be playing in tonight's game.

"See you on the field," I tell Matt, as I head in the direction of History class.

I often wondered as to what the point was, when this so called history was over two hundred years old. I sit down and take the textbook out, and scan through the pages, but to stay on the team, I would have to pay attention.

[Chloe]

"Rory, what are you doing tonight?" I ask out of curiosity as I see him standing at his locker. I hadn't found Dean hanging around anywhere, so I couldn't ask him.

"Headed to ND rehearsals, and probably home so I don't have to work," he tells me, as he quickly smiles.

"Well I was wondering, if you wanted to watch _Footloose_ with me, since we would be auditioning for the play, and come on, you would totally make a kick ass Ren, being as you two have the same last name," I tell him, as he shuts his locker.

"That sounds great," he tells me, and smiles.

"You know, the newer version would have been better is Zac Efron had stayed in. He would have been a beast as Ren," I hear Aarick announce, as though he had been eavesdropping on this conversation.

"Hey Aarick," I tell my twin, and I slide my backpack again. Cheerio's had been cluttering the hallway. The football players being distracted by them.

"Anyone headed to the game tonight?" I ask breaking the awkward silence between us.

"It's the High School Musical trio," we hear a cold voice announce behind us. We recognized the voice, belonging to the red track suite lady who had interrupted our auditions the other day.

"Yeah, and what of it?" Aarick asks sarcastically as he looks at her, and then all of a sudden we feel something sticky and cold come down over us.

"Well I was going to say, shouldn't you be in class, but being as Ms. Page, here, has basically done that for me, I won't have to," Sue tells us sarcastically. "Now you had better scoot, and I don't want to see you wandering the halls again until the end of class, or people will think that you are up to something," she warns. I silently snicker at the Harry Potter reference.

"Was that psycho lady trying to quote Professor Snape?" Rory asks, as he looks at me quickly, and then we get closer to our classes.

"I think she was. Aarick, Rory I'll catch up with you guys later," I tell them as I get ready to step inside the typing class.

"Since when does my sister actually want to pay attention in class?" my brother asks sarcastically.

"Since, I'm trying to make that," I begin.

"Ms. Grayson, I would recommend you come in and sit down, before I write you in for detention," my typing teacher warns. _Well so much for that idea. _

[Aarick]

Free period. I was excited actually. The downfall was that it was also my father's birthday. I wasn't going to admit to Chloe that I remembered. Instead, I head to the music room, which was empty since they seemed to use the newer room in the arts wing of the school.

I throw my backpack down, and sit at the empty piano bench. At first, I wasn't going to do anything but sit there. What else could I do? Elect myself for class President? Start a student grieving or trauma group? I had already had the idea for ABC, and I was going to start posting fliers for that. Then I pulled out my old music sheet for OneRepublic's _Stop and Stare._ One deep sigh and then I begin to sing.

_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us_

_It's time to make our move, I'm shaking off the rust_

_I've got my heart set on anywhere but here_

_I'm staring down myself, counting up the years_

_Steady hands, just take the wheel..._

_And every glance is killing me_

_Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead_

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be, oh_

_Stop and stare_

_You start to wonder why you're here not there_

_And you'd give anything to get what's fair_

_But fair ain't what you really need_

_Oh, can you see what I see _

Then I hear someone come in. She had looked familiar. Then I remembered, she was the girl who I had ran into on my first day of school. Her hair was done up differently today.

"You sounded good. Don't stop on my account," she tells me.

"I didn't hear you sneak in," I lie to her, but she had caught me.

"Then why did you stop? I'm Autumn, but you can call me AC, for my initials," she tells me.

"I stopped because, I forgot the key. I'm Aarick," I finally introduce.

"You have the music sheet right in front of you, so I know you didn't forget, so what do you say to finishing the song?" she wonders, as she looks at me, and quickly smiles. I wondered as to how she had snuck in, and I wondered if she was up to anything, but I wasn't about to ask. Not yet anyways.

"I don't see you going anywhere," I tell her, as I get ready to finish the song.

"Actually, I just remembered I came this way to use the girls room," she tells me, and then she leaves. I didn't believe her, but I couldn't stop her.

I wait until she leaves, and then I finish the song up.

_They're trying to come back, all my senses push_

_Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could..._

_Steady feet, don't fail me now_

_Gonna run till you can't walk_

_Something pulls my focus out_

_And I'm standing down..._

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be, oh_

_Stop and stare_

_You start to wonder why you're here not there_

_And you'd give anything to get what's fair_

_But fair ain't what you really need_

_Oh, you don't need_

_What you need, what you need..._

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be_

_Oh, do you see what I see..._

As I finish, the bell rings, and I head for class, knowing that any minute, I would have to reveal the truth to my sister about our father.

[Dean]

This was it, the day we officially started New Directions rehearsals. I hadn't seen Chloe all day, and for some reason, it had seemed that she had ditched me for Rory. It really wasn't that hard to figure out the she had a crush on Rory. Honestly, I liked the girl, but as a friend only.

"Hey Dork," I hear one of the bully girls address, as she bumps into me, and then pushes me into a locker. Honestly, what was with this school, and being pushed into lockers?

"Hey yourself," I answer back, knowing that was probably the last option on the option list.

"The name is Jane," she tells me, as though not knowing her name was an offense of some sort. Down the hallway the soccer kids were kicking a soccer ball, as though it was the soccer field, and of course, them being the soccer team, they would get away with this.

As I was about to open my mouth, I could hear Trapt coming out of someone's headphones.

"Jane, lay off!" I hear his voice announce, as though they had history of some sort.

"Why should I?" she barked back, as she pushed some hair out of her face, and then looked at him. I could hear that the song on his headphones had changed, but I was sure that it was Trapt.

"Because, I said so, and besides, you'll be late for class, and we know you would _hate _for that to happen," he informs her. She rolls her eyes, and then backs off, and walks by.

"Whatever Jason, see you on the football field," she tells him with a wink, and then officially walks away.

"Sorry about her. She's Queen Bee Wannabe," Jason tells me. "You alright?" he adds questioningly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I tell him, as I push myself off the locker.

"Where were you headed to?" he asks quickly, as though suddenly the football player wouldn't want to be seen with anyone other than someone on his team.

"History," I tell him honestly as I look at him, and then back at the hallway. As we walk towards the classroom, a few more of his football teammates hang around their cheerio girlfriends.

"Headed to the football game tonight?" he asks, as we pass the other players who had been wearing their numbers proudly.

"No, I have glee rehearsals," I tell him like that would be interesting to him, as I run my fingers through my hair, and then slide my glasses back up my nose.

"Well that sucks, we could have used one more person showing school spirit," he tells me, as we finally reach the classroom.

"By the way, what is your name anyways?" he asks, as though it would be an important question to ask.

"Dean," I tell him with a quick answer, and head inside the classroom to find my assigned seat next to Alicia Bates.

[Rory]

I head inside the auditorium, and take a seat. Even though, Chloe had asked me to see that movie with her, I needed time to think. Then I heard the doors open. Thinking that it was someone who was early for the rehearsals, I quickly grab my book to look as though I was studying again, whereas, it was my free period.

"You here for theater as well?" I hear a males voice echo, as he comes closer to where I am.

"No. Well not for a class, anyways," I tell him truthfully, as I toss the hair in my face, out of my eyes.

"So, you must be in a free period, well that's good," he tells me. "I'm Jackson Rider, you can call me Jack, or Jackie," he tells me, as he decides to sit down near me.

"Rory," I introduce to Jack.

Then a few more students enter the auditorium.

"Alright, everyone here?" Ms. Lawrence does her usual welcome, as she walks by, and then notices that I am in her class, instead of somewhere else. "Perhaps, Mr. McCormick, you would love to share as to why you are here, instead of my other class," she adds with that hopeful smile of hers.

"Because, Ms. Lawrence, I was hoping to hold my audition for the play now, whereas, I have free period now," I tell her truthfully.

"And who were you hoping to audition for?" she asks curiously, as she reaches the stage, and lays the scripts on the floor.

"Ren," I tell her, as he was the only character I could remember. I was also hoping that since Chloe had asked me for the movie tonight, that she hadn't planned on auditioning together.

"That wouldn't be because you share the same last name, would it?" I hear some one from the back of the room ask coldly.

"Ellen, let the boy audition for who he wants," I hear another student tell Ellen, who obviously didn't like the idea that I was there.

"Alright, opening act, Rory, Jackson, Ellen, Grant, and Alyssa" Ms. Lawrence announces, as she opens her script, and waits for us to walk on stage.

"Rory, being as you're auditioning for the main character, you start, everyone else I called up, follow along, until I tell you otherwise," Ms. Lawrence instructs, when he stand in a finale line, and do as she told us.

_BEEN WORKING SO HARD I'M PUNCHING MY CARD /EIGHT HOURS FOR WHAT /OH, TELL ME WHAT I GOT?_

As I finished sing Ren's part, she signals one other boy up to join us, as it says three boys, and then he joins in with us.

_BEEN WORKING SO HARD I'M PUNCHING MY CARD, EIGHT HOURS FOR WHAT OH, TELL ME WHAT I GOT?_

"Very good, Rory. Now Ellen, sing Natasha's part," she instructs. I was guessing that Ellen had wanted to be someone more important, but did as she was instructed anyways.

_BEEN WORKING TOO HARD I'M PUNCHING THAT SAME CARD, EIGHT HOURS BUSTING MY BUTT OH, TELL ME WHAT I GOT? _

Then the vocals had gone back to me,and the boys. I really liked this, singing something, I had no idea, as to what I was getting into, but damn, I was getting into this. I actually hoping that I would get the part for Ren, but I didn't want everyone to see it. I wasn't sure as to how everyone had wanted their parts, but I was going to work my way towards the lead role.

_I got this feeling that time's just holding me down_

I finish my line, and then it goes back to Ellen, who had pushed her sandy blond hair back behind her eye, and had been flirting with Jack, who I had guessed was younger.

_I HATE THIS FEELING TIME IS HOLDING ME DOWN!_

_(all three boys) _

_I'LL HIT THE CEILING OR ELSE I'LL TEAR UP THIS TOWN._

Then all of us had joined together, and did the last part before had gone to dialogue.

_TONIGHT I GOTTA CUT LOOSE, FOOTLOOSE, KICK OFF YOUR SUNDAY SHOES,_

_PLEASE LOUISE PULL ME OFF A MY KNEES, JACK! GET BACK COME ON BEFORE WE CRACK,LOSE YOUR BLUES, EVERYBODY CUT FOOTLOOSE! _

Then we finished what Ms. Lawrence had instructed us to do, and we walked back to our seats.

"Good luck," Jack whispered to me quickly, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Thanks, you as well," I tell him back.

"Alright, Rory, I will tell Mr. Hudson that you auditioned, so you won't have to audition," she tells me with hopefulness in her voice. "The rest of you, if you aren't in Mr. Hudson's glee club, you will have to wait, and have this added in as a grade," she adds, as the bell rings announcing the last class of the day.

The moment we enter the hall, the student body is sucked into Titan pride. The cheerleaders dressed in their uniforms and flirting with the boys with their pompoms. The players showing their numbers with pride.

Somehow with all the cluttering of everyone, Chloe finds me.

"So you ready for rehearsals?" she asks me with a smile.

"I went to _Footloose_ auditions already," I tell her, as we head in the direction of the music room to see what we would walk into. Slushy traps. Possibly. The cheerleaders were busy with the game, so I guessed we wouldn't run into Sue.

"You went without me?" she fake cries. As we get about ten feet to music room, we hear someone playing piano.

"That sounds like Aarick," she tells me.

We walk into the music room, as he continues, as though he were in his own little world.

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be, oh_

Chloe sings with her brother. They sounded good together, but something seemed to be bothering him. I was sure that she wasn't even sure of it. Then she had done her own solo for the song. Without the duet, she sounded even better.

_ (Chloe/Aarick) Stop and stare_

_You start to wonder why you're here not there_

_And you'd give anything to get what's fair_

_But fair ain't what you really need_

_Oh, you don't need_

_(Chloe) What you need, what you need..._

Then she stopped, as she let Aarick finish the song up, as Mr. Hudson had walked in. My guess was during the song while Chloe had been singing.

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be_

_Oh, do you see what I see..._

[Finn]

"That was good you guys. I had an assignment in mind, but I believe I had just changed my mind," I tell my few members, who had actually showed up on time.

"Hi Mr. Hudson," I hear Mari shyly say as she walked in and took a seat up front. Her voice seemed slightly less shyer today, than the other day. I was glad about that.

"Hi Mari," I answer her back, as I finish writing OneRepublic on the whiteboard. I looked over and saw that Aarick had been happy to see that.

"Can we do duets?" Rory asks sounding amused.

"Yes," I answer him, as I look back, and see that Dean and Naz had walked in placing their backpacks beside and under their chairs. Seven had showed up. A couple more members, and I would be surprised.

Then Ayla showed up. Rio wouldn't show up because I knew he was in the Learning Center, so I would have to catch up with him later.

If I had a good memory, everyone, except, oh I wasn't as good as Mr. Schue was, he could remember who all his members and students were, I was just the librarian.

"Alright, it looks like everyone has showed up, so I'll make this a quick first meeting," I tell the small group. "We will rehearsal music twice a week, every Tuesday, and Friday. For instance, the first assignment is OneRepublic, inspired by Aarick, who was playing _Stop and Stare. _You can do the assignments, any way you would like. Duet, mash-up, solo, anyway you think fits you best. Need any ideas? Use Spotify, YouTube, Google," I tell the group.

I look around, and it looks as though everyone seems interested so far, and I was glad about that.

"Mr. Hudson, how are we going to do this?" asks Naz curiously.

"You write your name down when you would like to rehearse, as well as your song," I tell Naz, and the rest of the group.

"Mr. Hudson, could I write my name down for Tuesday?" I hear Aarick ask, though he seemed more interested in the piano instead.

"Yes, Aarick, you may," I tell him, and decide to dismiss the group, as I said that it would be quick, then I wondered if I should have told them that if they ever wanted to talk about anything, anytime, that even though I was the librarian, I would be there for them.

Then I noticed that Aarick, had stayed behind, when everyone else had left.

"Want to talk about it?" I ask, as I take my chances.

"Not really," he tells me, as his eyes meet mine.

"Didn't think so, but in case you aren't aware, you look like you haven't slept in a week," I tell him.

"Thanks, but I'm aware," he snaps. I expected that.

"Anything you want to tell me, anytime, I'll be hear to listen, and will be confidential," I tell him, even though, I knew it wouldn't change his mind.

"I said, I didn't want to talk about it," he snaps again, and looks as though, he wanted to play on the piano instead.

"Alright, fine, I won't push you to talk about it, but the lights out when you get done," I tell him, as I get up and leave, headed to watch Noah show the visiting team how football was played. A bit down the hallway, I heard the piano keys being played.

* * *

Coming up... we find out the big secret that Aarick is hiding, some more _Footloose _auditions, a ship may possibly formed, Slushies


	8. Chapter 6 Best of You

Chapter 6

_Best of You_

* * *

First, and foremost, I officially have the Tumblr, up and running (the link is on my profile). So far, it only has the main characters, and an ask box on it. Also, this will be my last chapter for a few weeks, and once again, very few characters will be in the chapter. I know, I know, I need to get better at writing everyone in, or I will receive little respect, so I will have three settings (I hope) in this chapter. Rory and Chloe's movie night, auditions, and one more setting. Again, I apologize for the short chapters, but again, I believe I got a little of everyone in here. Anyone I leave out on the MC part, will automatically be placed in the next chapter. In the last part, it will start out in Ayla's house, and end up in the music room like they seem to magically do on the show.

Anyway on with the story.

* * *

[Rory]

"Chloe I have something to tell you," I tell her, as I meet up with her, as she is sorting out her textbooks that she would need for homework.

"What's that?" she asks curiously as she places her Edgar Allen Poe book on her computer desk, as well as her _Fundamentals of Photography_ book.

"I hope you don't mind that I already auditioned," I tell her, as I take a deep breath, and look down at the floor.

"I was really hoping to go to auditions together tomorrow, but that's alright," she tells me happily, as we head for the schools exit.

"You sure?" I ask teasingly and roll my eyes.

"So who did you audition for?" she asks me with a smile on her face.

"Ren," I tell her truthfully. "Now I'll just have to wait until next week to find out if I get the part or not. Who are you auditioning for anyways?"

"Probably Ariel or Rusty," she answers me with that quick hopeful smile of hers. From where I stood across from her, I could hear Journey coming from her headphones. I wasn't sure as to which album it was off, but I knew it was one of their popular hits.

"C'mon lets get to watching some eighties movie, that I'm sure we will both love," she tells me, as she places the DVD in the DVD player, and presses play.

"Do you really think I have a chance at getting Ren? I auditioned with other students, who stand more of a chance," I wonder, as the beginning scene comes on.

"I think you stand a great chance, besides, you share his last name, no one can beat that," she tells me, as she sticks her hands in her hoodie pocket.

"Thanks," I tell her as I smile. This was going to be good.

"So you still coming to watch me audition tomorrow?" she asks with a hopeful smile. How could I say _no. _

"Of course, why wouldn't I? If you're going to audition as one of the girls, especially the main character girl, I should totally come and watch. I'll be there," I tell her, as we get done watching the movie.

" Thanks," she tells me, and then gives me a hug. "You're the best movie watcher Ren ever!" she adds.

"Thanks. I think," I tell her, not knowing how to take that, as I run my fingers through my hair, and look at her again.

"We should totally have another movie time sometime," she tells me indicatively.

"When? Tomorrow, after auditions. I don't work again until Sunday, and on Saturday, I have to watch my little brother," I let it be known.

"Sure, if you would like," she tells me with a smile.

"It's a date then, and I'll bring snacks," I tell her with a smile, then I pick up a pen from her computer desk, and take her hand, and write my cell number on it.

"Call me later," I tell her as I turn to leave and head home. I wasn't in love with her, but I had feelings her. I knew that much.

* * *

[Aarick]

In my head I worked out how I was going to tell Chloe about dad's sexual abuse. He never did anything to her. Just me. Memories how everything went down still remained in my head.

"Hey man, you alright?" I hear a familiar voice ask me. When I look up I see Dean Brandt. He looked just as dorky as usual.

"Yeah," I tell him, though it sounded like I was trying to convince myself of it.

"I don't believe it. You can tell me, you know," he tries again.

"I said I was fine," I snap at my twins best friend, who I had wondered why he wasn't with her tonight.

"Whatever you say, but whatever your problem is, I hope you get it cleared out of your head before you do anything stupid," he tells me, as I could suddenly feel the tension between us.

"Yeah, I will," I tell him, as I walk away towards the schools exit. I should have told him, but would he have believed me. Would my twin believe me? I had no one I could talk about this.

As I head to the car, I hear the cheers of the football game from the field. I wondered who was there. I take a deep breath, and head for home. I would have to tell Chloe some other time, when the moment was right.

* * *

[Aly]

"C'mon Ally, you got this," I hear one my teammates cheer as I come around the stretch to finish the mile.

"Bring it in!" Jason yells as he cups his hands around his mouth, as I finish the stretch, and the mile.

"Alright runners, tomorrow is the first cross country match for us. We're against Hiram, Verson, and Lancer A, now we know that as of the moment we lost last season, Lancer Academy, is behind us, and our goal is keep it that way," he tells us, as though he was the new coach.

"Yes, Captain," a few of the runners announce together, as though it were an inside joke, and then we went our separate ways in the locker rooms.

When everyone had left, Jason dared to enter. His eyes meet mine, as though he had been pissed off at me for some reason, though they totally had me attracted to him.

"We need to talk," he tells me, as he locked the locker room door unless they had a key, and I was sure that whoever had a key wasn't available at the moment.

"About what?" I ask sounding confused, as I slip on my regular school shoes.

"About your running," he tells me, as he sits beside me on the bench.

"You needed to lock the door for that?" I ask, now being even more confused.

"You run good, and I think we stand a chance at States again with you on the team, but honestly, that isn't what I wanted to come here for," he tells me, as he pulls me closer. I try to escape.

"Don't. Please. You know I hate being touched or even held," I plead with him. Suddenly I knew what was going to come next. I had seen it in enough cliché Hollywood movies to know.

"I have to go," I tell him.

Then he gets up, and slams me hard against the lockers, making sure, I wasn't going to go anywhere, and forces himself against me. I could feel him inside me, though we were clothed, and then he slips his tongue in my mouth. I don't do anything back. I couldn't. I let him do this to me.

Then finally he backs off.

"This is our little secret," he tells me. He unlocks the locker room door, and walks out.

I suddenly knew the secret side of him, I least expected to see.

* * *

[Naz]

"Hey look it's the Arabian Faggot," I hear Jordan Smith call, as I had just gotten done with my after school audition.

"Why don't you shut up Jordan, and come out already?" I ask coldly, as I realize it in only us two in the hallway.

"What did you tell me?" he asks, as I see that he's getting ready to strike.

"You heard me. I'm afraid to say that you're the one that is gay, and besides, if you knew your terminology, faggot is is simply a cigarette in British language, and such a hate word in American English," I tell him, as I was sure I had just completely confused the bully.

"I'm not gay," I hear him protest, as he completely ignored my speech, as I figured he would.

"Every closeted person says that," I answer him back. I start to walk away, and then he wraps his arm behind me, as though he were attempting a choke hold. In his strong grip, I somehow managed to kick him, so he would release himself from me.

"We're not done here," he states, and then tackles me.

I did whatever I could to get him off from me, and about ten minutes later, I had finally gotten him off from me. The worst I could do was give him a bloody nose, but it something.

"I guess the next time, you want to call me something hateful, you better watch your back," I tell him, as I walk away, and head for the football field to see what the score of the game was.

"Hi Naz," I hear a shy girl greet shyly. I wonder to myself what she had been doing there. A football game, didn't seem to be a place for her. Then again, it hadn't been my place either.

"Oh hey," I greet her, as though I had obviously forgotten her name already.

"Mari," she tells me with a smile. "Everyone forgets my name, I guess it's because, I'm always shy," she tells me.

"I can see that," I tell her, as my black eyes meet her light brown eyes.

"You have any idea as to what song you wanted to sing for OneRepublic assignment?" I ask to break the awkward silence between us.

"Nope. Not a clue," she quietly answers me.

"The record store is open until eleven, if you want to check there for music sheets," I suggest, as I watch the girl football player make another touchdown.

"No, that's alright," she tells me, as she pays attention to the game again.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," I tell her as I head to the parking lot, and head for my jeep to get back to the family that didn't know the truth. I wasn't all they expected me to be.

* * *

[Ayla]

Today had kind of been an upsetting day. I visit my moms grave again today, as I normally do on my way home. Except today, I visit with slushy stains all over me, and I didn't have extra pair of clothes.

"So mom, it's another day at McKinley. Second day in, and I was the first slushy victim. Yay me, I guess," I tell my mothers grave. As I sit beside her grave, I draw. I liked drawing. It would help me escape my problems at home. If everyone knew, I would instantly be in the shrinks office telling her how bad my day was, and have her listen to my lies. That's what shrinks do. They get paid about ten dollars or more just to listen to lies.

"Well mom, it's getting dark, and I hate to leave, but I have to. Until tomorrow at least. I'll bring you a song. I promise," I tell my mothers grave, as I get up, wipe up my butt from where I was sitting on the ground, and head home. As I leave, in the distance, I can hear a wind chime blowing in the distance. I remember when I first saw it, I wanted to steal it, and place it on mom's grave.

I still hadn't told her about the cutting. I won't. Not anytime soon anyways.

As I get ready to exit, I see a few members of the school body walking off to somewhere and I duck so that they wouldn't see me. I didn't want anyone to know I was here. Then I became paranoid when I hear of them from the group laughing.

"Where were you?" my father demands, as I enter the house.

"I went to my usual spot," I tell him, as I instantly regret it, because I knew what was coming.

"She's not coming back!" he yells, as he gets ready to be abusive again, which was normal.

"Now get up to your room, and do your homework. Don't bother coming out until you're done with it," he instructs.

I do as instructed. It was an easy escape. This time anyways. I had a feeling I would make up for it later.

Tomorrow was the last day of auditions for _Footloose_, and I wasn't ready for it, but since I was in glee club, I would have to do it, a top that, I wasn't even familiar with the movie or that play, and there were only two people who I could think of that was familiar with it: Chloe Grayson and Marley Rose.

I get ready to cut to escape the abuse, but for once, just hold it in my fingers, and then decide to pick up my guitar, and do a cover. Screw my homework, that would come later.

[Best of You – Foo Fighters]

Ayla- _I've got another confession to make_

_ I'm your fool_

_ Everyone's got their chains to break_

_ Holdin' you_

Aarick - _Were you born to resist or be abused?_

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? _

_Ayla_ - _Are you gone and onto someone new?_

_I needed somewhere to hang my head_

_Without your noose_

_You gave me something that I didn't have_

_But had no use_

_I was too weak to give in_

Aarick - T_oo strong to lose_

_My heart is under arrest again_

_But I break loose_

_My head is giving me life or death_

_But I can't choose_

_I swear I'll never give in_

_I refuse_

[All in music room] - _Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

_Has someone taken your faith?_

_Its real, the pain you feel_

_You trust, you must_

_Confess_

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

_Oh..._

_Oh...Oh...Oh...Oh..._

Naz - _Has someone taken your faith?_

_Its real, the pain you feel_

_The life, the love you'd die to heal_

_The hope that starts the broken hearts_

_You trust, you must_

_Confess_

Dean - _Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

Aarick - _I've got another confession my friend_

_I'm no fool_

_I'm getting tired of starting again_

_Somewhere new_

_Were you born to resist or be abused?_

_I swear I'll never give in_

_I refuse_

All - _Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

_Has someone taken your faith?_

_Its real, the pain you feel_

_You trust, you must_

_Confess_

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

_Oh..._

I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday, and I was hungry. I guess everyone could see that.

"Come on, lets get you something to eat, you look hungry Ay," Dean speaks up happily as we finish.

"We have class in three minutes," I protest trying to get out of it.

"So all three of us will be late," I hear Chloe speak up. I just quickly smile, as she grabs my hand, and without being able to back out, we end up walking to the Student Union to grab something to eat before class.

"Chloe, this maybe personal, but is everything alright with your brother?" Dean asks her, as he grabs his wallet to grab some money.

"Yeah, why?" she asks concerned, as she adds in seventy five cents for a Milky Way bar.

"Just wondering. He just seemed off yesterday," he tells her, and then he turns his attention back to me.

"What do you want Ay?" he asks making sure that I wouldn't be able to skip out by saying "nothing" which was what I had been planning to do.

"I'll take some Cheetos," I tell him, as the bell rings, and he gives me the bag of cheesy snacks I had just asked for.

"I have to get to class Chesterman will be ticked if I end up later than what I already am," Dean speaks up, as he points down to the English wing.

"I'll see you in rehearsals today," Chloe tells me with a quick hug.

Yeah, I guess they would, though I was still not telling them anything.

* * *

**Coming Up**... "Dad wasn't who you thought he was" / "Are you and Rory an item?" / "You better not tell"


End file.
